With the continuous development of information technologies, performance of a processor, for example, a graphic process unit (Graphic Process Unit, GPU), becomes better and better, which synchronously causes that dynamic power consumption of the processor increases in multiple. To reduce the dynamic power consumption, it is generally required to obtain a load state of the processor. In the prior art, an underlying drive of the processor, in a software level, monitors the number of current tasks of the processor or predicts the number of future tasks of the processor, and estimates a load of the processor by analyzing the number of tasks.
Because a service of the processor is generally completed jointly by software and hardware of the processor, the underlying drive of the processor generally cannot monitor how busy the hardware is, and can only estimate the load of the processor, which causes poor accuracy in monitoring the load. Moreover, because the processor needs to consume resources to analyze how busy the service of the processor is, additional consumption is caused to the processor.